Time for Revenge
by Luzy Roo
Summary: This story will be about what happens 3 years later, there will be some new characters that I have made and also some new characters who seem to come back from the grave. I hope you guys like it and also I hope you guys read it! Also the rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

Time for Revenge

I don't own Kick-Ass. This is my first story I have written for Kick-Ass I hope you guys like it! This takes after the 2nd movie, the first chapter is someone's thoughts. And I hope this doesn't suck as bad! lol Enjoy!

3 Years Gone

When I was just 15 years old I lost the most important person in my life. It was like someone tore a piece of my soul and let me bleed on the ground. My father was taken from me, well actually he was murdered. No one knows that he was my father, he made it that way. He started to roam the streets in costume so he can protect the city and me. I was almost attacked one night when come from a friend's house. He vowed to protect the city and me that day. But some monster killed him, someone just killed him left him there like it was no big deal. The police said that the man who killed my father was dead that Kick-Ass killed him. I was so happy when I found out, but I know it's wrong to feel happy when someone is dead. But I just couldn't help myself being about it. That was then, now I know the truth now I know that he isn't dead. And I'm going after him, and this time I will kill him. With or without Kick-Ass's help, oh it's time for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave laid down on his new bed to take a little break from unpacking numerous of boxes. He decide to moved out of his old house and get in apartment instead, because it remind him of his father. The apartment was a regular size, and had a funny smell to it but Dave decide that he just had to get used to it, but he liked it since it was close to his job. Dave sometimes would think about the past. He would remember Justice Forever, Chris D'amico. He still couldn't wrap it around his head that Chris D'amico killed his dad. His dad was his only family that he had left. He remembered the day he graduated from high school, when he looked to the crowd he expect to see his father sitting there clapping and cheering for him, instead he looked and saw no one cheering for him. Well Marty's family was cheering for him a little. He got close to Marty's family when he stayed with Marty those couple of days when he was fighting with his dad. Then he started think about Mindy. Mindy seemed to only understand him sometimes, he often wonders where Mindy went to. He remembered the kiss, the ghost of her lips touching his in the most innocent way possible. He always wonders why she chose him as her first kiss. Dave always went back to her safe house and work out. Dave doesn't really wear his Kick-Ass costume any more really, well he did but underneath his clothes. Dave still practiced his moves and he always did an 1-arm pull up in memory of her. Dave yawned a little bit and decide to finish unpacking the 2 boxes that where left. Once that was done he decide to call it a night and fell into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter is up! I still don't own anything and I hope you guys are enjoying the story!

Dave woke up and got ready to go to work. He didn't really know what to do with his life beside putting on his costume and being Kick-Ass. That's why he didn't go to college, but another reason why he didn't go was because he didn't have any money. He decide to save up for a college, but in the mean time he got an job at the local comic book store. Since the comic book store was close by he always walked there. Dave always carried his knife with him, not that he ever had to use it. But he always had it just in case. As he was walking Dave started to take in everything that was around him. He noticed the flower shop that had many men there buying for their wife's or girlfriends. He saw the local cafe where they sold his favorite type of muffin, which was a triple chocolate chip muffin with a chocolate syrup in the middle. His mouth water as he was thinking about, and then his stomach growled. Dave then realized he didn't have anything to eat to eat this morning. He checked his phone and realized he checked his watch and notice that he had about 30mins before he had to get to work. So he decide to get his favorite muffin and feed the beast he called a stomach. He walked into the cafe and was a meetly greeted with the scent of sweet coffee and fresh baked muffins. He got in line and then he realize that there was only one more left of his favorite muffin. He prayed that the girl in front of him didn't get the last muffin. "Hello! What can I get you?" "Can I please get the triple chocolate chip muffin with the chocolate syrup in the middle?", the girl said with a slight happiness in her voice. The cashier gave the girl the muffin and the girl paid for it. Dave let out an annoyed sigh. The girl had heard an annoyed sigh from Dave and turned around to see him. Dave felt his heart skip a little beat. She smiled and then her soft looking lips made an O shaped. "Oh shoot! You wanted this muffin didn't you?", she bit her lip nervously. "Oh I did but it's fine really you should have it.", Dave said he  
stuttered a little bit. She smiled and said "you know if we share the muffin together then we both win." Dave smiled and said "Well let's go and eat this then, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She laughed slightly as they walked to a table, "My name is Lucinda, and what is your name?" "My name is Dave.", he said. As Lucy took out the muffin from the bag Dave took the time to study her. She had long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, small pouty lips, a cute nose, and her skin was mocha color. She grabbed a plastic knife and cut the muffin in half. When she cut the muffin in half she got a little chocolate syrup on her finger. Dave watched in awed as she seemed to slowly lick her index finger to get the chocolate syrup off. _''Oh god her tongue is so small and innocent, but at the same time it seems so sexy and naughty_._''_ Lucy knew he was looking at her. _''His hair is so sexy, his eyes are so gorgeous, and he looks like he works out. I wonder what he looks like underneath his clothes.'' _Lucy blushed a little for what she was thinking. They both made small talk as they ate the muffin. Dave learned she was 18 and that she was just freash out of high school. She came from a small family and she has lived in New York for her whole life. Dave told her about his work and his age. But Dave didn't tell her about his dad, he thought it would be best not to since he barely knew her. When it was time for Dave to get to work him and Lucy exchange numbers. Dave said he will call after he gets off work. They said good bye and went their separate ways. Dave walked to his work with a smile on his face. _''She's cute and I think she likes me. Wow Dave your 23 years old and your acting like a middle schooler who has a crush''_, Dave's thought were intrupet when he got to his job and saw the chaos going on.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything! I hope everyone is enjoying the story!

The whole comic book store was filled with a hot steaming blaze. Dave just stood there in shocked he couldn't believe that the comic book store was being consumed by flames. Dave got out of his shocked stated. When he realize that someone was calling out for help from inside the store. Dave quickly jumped into action, he called 911 and gave then the address to where the fire is. Dave knew that the closet fire station was roughly about 2 miles away, and they mostly likely were going to take a while. Dave didn't want the person inside to die. Dave wanted to help the person inside, so what he did next would change New York. He ran to the alley that was beside the cafe and the comic book store. He quickly checked to see that no on was around and went behind an dumpster. In about 5 seconds tops, he tore off his clothes to reveal his Kick-Ass costume. His costume was new and improve; the costume was fire-proof. So it came in handy with the situation at hand. He put on his mask and ran towards the comic book store to go save the person, unaware that he had 2 pairs of eyes shocked eyes staring at him the whole time. Dave went into the burning building and went in to save the person. When he got the person out, Dave realized it was his manger. "Kick-Ass you're back.", his manger said before his pass out. Dave placed his manger on the sidewalk, and ran to the alley again to change clothes. He ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. (Dave didn't want anyone to know that Kick-Ass was back.) Dave was unaware that someone took a picture of Kick-Ass as he was saving his manger. Dave went back to the dumpster and before putting on his clothes over his costume checked to see that the coast is clear. Dave felt good knowing that he saved his manger from the flames. Then he put on his normal clothes, and went back to the scene and acted like nothing happened. Dave didn't realize that someone else was watching him, that someone else had a sinister smile on his face and was thinking to himself _''you're going down Kick-Ass''_.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's chapter 5 I hope you guys like it, also sorry that it's been a long time since I posted school has started back up again. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

Dave got to his apartment after he got back from visiting his manger in the hospital. His manger who's named is Steve was an 29 year old who lives above his own comic book store. But since it burnt down Steve's going to be living with his own sister for awhile until he can get back on his feet. Steve told Dave that he didn't know how the fire started, he just went to the stockroom to get some new comics that were just shipped. When he got back he saw smoke and fire. Then Steve talked about how he saw Kick-Ass, and how he saved him. Dave smiled at the thought of what Steve said about Kick-Ass. ''Kick-Ass has return Dave and he saved me I couldn't be happier.'', Dave can still hear the happiness in Steve's voice as he explain how cool it was to have Kick-Ass save him. As Dave sat down on his couch, he turned on his tv and got a huge surprise. "That's right you guys heard it first here and saw the video too. Kick-Ass has return and he saved an citizen." Dave couldn't believe his eyes that someone had saw him save Steve and video taped him doing it. Well not him as in Dave him as in Kick-Ass form. Dave's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?" "Hey Dave it's me Lucy." "Oh hey! Sorry for not calling you sooner I was at the hospital visiting on manger." "Wait a second! Was your manger in that comic book store fire?" "Yup he was." "Wow is he gonna be alright?" "Yes he is he didn't get burned that badly." "That's good, did you hear about Kick-Ass returning?" Dave laughed a little and said "Ya I did, listen I don't mean to be rude or anything but is there a reason why you called me?" Lucy took a deep breath and said "umm well do you want to go catch a movie with me Saturday?" Dave smiled and said "yes I would like to go and catch a movie with you." Dave and Lucy talked for almost 3 hours on the phone, they both were unaware that someone had taped into the phone line and was hearing every single word that they said. That someone was wearing a costume resembling the Grim Reaper, and had a sinister smile on is face. His black eyes held pain and yet anger as he heard every single flirt they spoke to each other. He was that someone was the same someone in the alley that day. _''Oh how you will be the one to suffer this time, maybe you will even die too. Kick-Ass''_, the man said to himself quietly and let out an soft yet evil laughter. He retreated quietly to his lair as Dave and Lucy said good night. They both went to bed with smiles on their faces, they both unaware that everything was going to change fast and not for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guy sorry for not updating in months, school started and its my last year of high school so I gotta keep up my grades. Then in November my grandfather passed away, and then this Monday I fainted because of how sick I am. So I'm really sorry I will try my best to update at least every week or every 2 weeks for now on! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

* * *

Dave woke up to hear his alarm go off at 6:00am, his hand shot out lazily out from his pillow as he slammed his hand against the alarm. He let out a yawned that could have made a porn-star get jealous. And hurled his legs over the side of his bed and stretched his arms as he began his day. He did his daily routine of working out, but today it was different since he had Lucy on his mind. ''_Her voice, her hair...just her..._'', thought Dave to himself as almost cut off his own left foot with a sword he was practicing swing it around his left foot. After an hour long workout he hopped in the shower to clean his sweaty body up and of course thought about Lucy in a naughty way, which made his "Little Dave" get a little too excited so he had calm his "Little Dave" down by playing with him. Once he got out of the shower smelling like musk and pine trees he began to dress in his "Hire Me" clothes to go looking for a new job since his old job went up in flames.

Dave attempted to fix his curly brown hair with a bit of jell, but to no use. He took one last look in the mirror and on his way out he grabbed a small backpack that contain his resume, phone, money, and picture of his family. Dave slugged his green and yellow small backpack over his left shoulder and walked out of his apartment. On the way downstairs to the street he passed by his neighbor Ms. Flores who was 80 year old women, who smelled a bit like cats. Dave waved to her and bid her good morning and continued out of the apartment complex. Once he was outside he noticed that they day was a bit grey and there was a scent of rain within the air. Dave walked down the block and began his job search, he had been to over dozens of places already but none were hiring, but he did get a 3 people he were interested in him. Two of them happened to be male, for some reason Dave gives off a "Gay-Vibe". It was none when Dave's stomach roared with fury to feed him since he forgot to eat breakfast this morning. Dave saw a shop called "Subbing Times", it was a cute little sandwich shop from the outside it gave off a vibe that said "Come in, and relax."

Dave went inside and waited patiently in line, and when he got to the front where a guy was asking what he wanted on his sandwich. Dave gave the man his ordered and went to the cashier were he was meet with a lovely surprise.

"So sir you got a Titian Surprise sandwich, that will be a total of $4.50. Oh excuse me I forgot to ask if you would like anything else with that. Like a soda or a side?", the cashier said, when she looked up from the cash register she smiled big.

"Why hello there, beautiful. And just a soda please", as Dave respond he smiled big as he started into the eyes of non other than Lucy.

"Well sir your total will be then $5", Lucy said with a charming smile of her own. Dave handed her the money and looked down to noticed a help wanted sign. "May I please have a job application please, and here's $5?", Dave asked. Lucy grabs the money and hands Dave his sandwich, receipt, and job application. "Have a good day sir, and please come again!", Lucy said cheerfully and a bit flirtatious too.

"Oh thank you, you too. And don't worry if you're working here then I will be back every day!', Dave replied as he winked at Lucy. Lucy blushed a bit and began to help the next customer. Dave sat down not to far away from the cashier, but not to close so it wouldn't look too creepy. Dave watched as Lucy smiled and help the customers. After five minutes of staring at Lucy he noticed he began to drool a bit. He wiped his mouth and began to eat his delicious sandwich.

After he ate his sandwich he began to work on his job application. After a few minutes he was almost complete with the application when his phone buzzed alerting him of a text. Marcus it showed as the name and a message saying **"Dave come by my house ASAP there's some stuff I need to show...about Mindy."** Dave and Marcus have been on friendly terms lately ever since he testify for him saying he had no idea about Mindy. Which helped him stay out of jail so from time to time they talked a bit, and Marcus is starting to get used to the idea of Mindy being Hit-Girl. Dave cleaned up his area and dropped off his job application and bid Lucy a goodbye. As soon as he was outside he took three lefts and got on a big purple bus that had a grouchy old driver and was on his way to go meet Marcus. Unaware that there were a pair of eyes that watched Dave leave the restaurant, but the pair of eyes just sat there and watched Lucy with a dark cloud covering his grey eyes that were sadden with grief and torture.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:I'm hoping everyone is liking this story! Thank you to the people who are following and favoring this story! Well on with the story, enjoy!

* * *

Dave took the bus to get to Marcus house since it was all the way across town, as Dave was on the bus he began to think about Lucy. Which almost made him missed his stop, if some guy didn't accidentally hit him in the his left shoulder. Dave then walked a couple of blocks and enjoyed the different part of the city. Which seemed to be full of life and full of dark secrets too. Dave got to the medium built modern day house and notice how there were a lot of purple flowers planted all around the walkway. Dave assumed it was for Mindy because of Hit-Girl and Hit-Girl's suit was purple.

He knew that Marcus now understood Mindy and why she had to do what she did. Mindy left to protect Marcus and he's grateful for that. But Marcus wish that she was still around since she was his only family he had here in the city. Dave rang the doorbell that chimed a cute little ring and waited patiently for Marcus to come to open the door. Marcus opened the door, and Dave got a surprise of his life! Marcus seemed to have age a bit since grey hairs seemed to be forming. But what got Dave the most was Marcus's worried expression plaster on his dark skinned face.

Marcus took a deep shaky breath and said "Hey Dave thank you so much for coming so quickly." Marcus's seems to be darting every where but Dave. He seemed to be looking for something or someone. "Your welcome, and is everything alright? You seemed a bit worried.", Dave said with a bit of nerves edging out of his voice. Marcus told Dave to come inside quickly so they won't be overheard by anyone. Marcus took one final look around the neighborhood and shut the door with a slight shaky hand. Dave was looking all around the house, and came to realized the Marcus might have developed a slight drinking problem since there were empty bottles of Whiskey on the brown coffee table. Also Dave noticed there was a bulletin broad that had a map of New York on it with different bad guys' pictures on it.

Marcus seemed to be jumping out of his skin as he led Dave to the living room. He told Dave to take a seat and asked if he need anything, Dave told him no. Dave watched as Marcus was walking back and forth biting his nails, and every so often he looked at the window. Dave was a little worried and scared since he has never seen Marcus liked this before.

Marcus took a huge deep breath and stutter out, "Dave...there's no easy way to say this...that Chris D'Amico is back..."

There was a long silence as Dave just sat there unable to process the words that Marcus just said.

Dave thought Chris D'Amico was dead since the last time he saw him was when he fell into a shark tank. Dave took a deep breath with a shaky tone asked "How do you know for sure? How do you this isn't a prank or something?" Marcus didn't utter a word all he did was get up and came back with a white envelope that had Marcus's home address on it. Marcus slowly handed Dave the envelope that contain a letter.

Dave slowly withdrew the letter and read: **Dear Marcus, Mindy's guardian after her father died or should I call them Hit-Girl and Big-Daddy? Yes I know who they were and I know that you will tell Dave about this letter. Yes Dave as in Kick-Ass. As you may have got this by now, I know where you live Marcus. I'm not going to kill, oh not yet at least just tell Dave that the comic book store burning was just the beginning. Also I know where Hit-Girl is...and I will bring her back on a stake! Also tell Dave that this time I'm not going to be the one who falls into a shark tank...HE IS!** **From, Chris D'Amico**" Dave finished the letter and couldn't believe what he just read. Dave didn't noticed before but within the envelope was small strain of soft blonde hair and knew it was Mindy's hair. Dave began to pant a little and then began to realize that Marcus might die if he stayed in the house.

"Marcus, you can't stay here any more! I know where you can go!", Dave said slightly freaking out. Marcus looked at Dave with great awe since he never knew Dave cared about him.

"Where would I go Dave?", Marcus asked in a unsure tone. Dave thought for a few minutes before replying with

"Mindy's old safe house! Chris D'Amico doesn't know where that is! You will be safe!"

Marcus thought carefully and said "I will go only if you do me something."

Dave looked up at Marcus and just stutter out a few words before asking "Marcus what do you want me to do?"

Marcus took a deep breath and replied with "Find Mindy before Chris D'Amico does and take his sorry ass down for once and for all!"


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter is up! Sorry I haven't been posting a lot I'm going to try and update every Saturday and Sunday! Thanks to all who are reading!

* * *

Once Dave left Marcus house, he got back to his apartment. He sat down and tried to take in everything that just happened. _''No it can't be true that he's back! How am I suppose to find Mindy? What am I going to do?'' Dave was thinking as he took off his clothes and put on his blue pjs and got into bed. He soon drifted off to sleep snoring slightly._

_**Next Morning**_  
Dave woke up to hear a tune playing he soon shot up in his bed when he realized it was his phone. Picking up his phone to check who it was to see it an unknown number. But hoping it wasn't anything bad, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Dave Lizewski?"

"Speaking"

"Hello I'm Sally I'm the manger of Subbing Times. I'm here calling to inform you that I want to have an interview with you at 3:30pm, to see if you fit the job. Can you come today?"

"Oh yes I can come today thank you."

"Your welcome see you at 3:30 sharp!"

Dave hung up the phone and checked the time and saw that it was he had a lot of time to spare he laid in bed a bit thinking about the event of yesterday. _'Where am I going to find Mindy? How am I gonna find her?'', _Dave thought to himself_._ Dave slowly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to go take a shower. As soon as he was done he got dress in just "causal fancy" clothes since he thought he still had a lot of time to kill before his interview. Dave decided to get on his computer and began looking up Hit-Girl and Mindy hoping that someone had spotted her and posted it on a site called "Hit-Girl Watch". Dave was so consumed in his search that he didn't realized someone was knocking at the door until they started to yell his name a bit.

He got up so fast that it result him to hitting his big toe against the end of the couch cursing at the couch. He limped slowly towards the door and opened it to reveal his old pal Marty who he he hasn't seen in over a year since he got an full ride scholarship to Yale. Dave's face light up and he smiled wide as he invited Marty in and hugged him. Dave asked Marty about how's college life and what he's been up to. Marty explained to him all the wonder of college and about his new girlfriend Becky who was absolutely beautiful. And how she knows how to ride and move her hips so good that makes his eyes turn white. Dave playful punched him on the arm at the comment. Marty punched him back and smiled. But then his smiled drop as he swallowed hard.

Then all of a sudden Marty got a serious look on his face.

"Dave I bet you're wondering why I came here uninvited.", Marty said with a little edge in his voice. Dave looked up at Marty and really took a good look at him. Marty seemed to lost some weight, and it looked like he haven't slept in days. Dave began to get worried about what his friend was going to say next. Marty took a deep shaky breath, and said "Remember when that Chris guy killed you know.." Marty was scared to say the words, but Dave knew what he was talking about and nodded his head yes afraid to hear what Marty had to say.

"Well...I know how he...knew it was your dad.", Marty was stuttering and he seemed to be sweating buckets. Dave nodded yes as in telling him to go on. Marty took a deep breath and said "...Ttttt...Todd told him..." Dave just looked at Marty and couldn't believe what he was telling him. Dave got up and started to pace back and forth. Dave started to ramble on saying "No...he was my friend...no!" Then he started to get angry and screamed. Marty just sat there in silence like what could he have done. Todd confess to Marty that he told Chris D'amico. The thing that angered Marty the most that Todd didn't seemed to feel sorry in a way it almost seemed that Todd thought Dave deserved it. It took Marty days to finally come down and see Dave to tell him.

Marty knew Dave would act like this but Dave was almost a bother. Marty knew that Dave deserved to know. Dave was starting to cool down just a slight bit, but he didn't really knew what to think about the whole thing. Dave fell down on the floor after tripping over the table. Marty was on his way to help him. When Dave told him to just leave him on the floor. Dave silently sobbed on the floor, Marty sat by him and just let him cry. Dave's sobs became quite and that's when Marty realized that he fell asleep. Marty grabbed a blanket and put it on Dave. Marty went to the couch and laid down. Marty went to bed with tears in his eyes thinking about Todd and how he can betrayal his friend. Eventually Marty fell asleep with thought of hate, and sorrow on his mind.


End file.
